Ameripan: Say It
by stitch1126
Summary: America drops in for an unexpected visit. What Japan doesn't know is, it has a purpose. Summary is derp, story is better.


**Another story that resulted from a weird dream and an all-nighter. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ameripan: Say It<p>

It was a dark summer night. Japan lay in his bed, deeming it too late to stay up any longer. It was one of the hottest nights of the year, so Japan was barely decent, wearing only his underwear. He had no guests, he wasn't expecting any visitors, and it was unbearably hot. He was just closing his eyes, when his door flew open.

"Yo, Japan!" America called.

Japan gasped, bolting up and grabbing his blankets, quickly covering himself. "America-san! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

America chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that, I was watching some scary movies, and they kinda freaked me out. Not that a hero like me would ever be scared of something stupid like that! But... yeah, whatever. Anyway, I was kinda thinking I could stay the night."

Japan sighed, nodding. America did this all the time, usually not this late, but still.

"Thanks, Japan!" America spoke eagerly, jumping in next to the smaller nation.

"A-America-san! There is a perfectly good guest room down the hall!"

America shook his head. "No way, man. I'd rather stay here."

Japan sighed, too tired to argue, and slumped back into bed. He moved as far away from the blonde as possible before shutting his eyes and attempting to sleep. They lay like that for a long time, before America broke the silence.

"Hey Japan, you still awake?" America whispered.

"Hai, is something wrong, America-san?" Japan asked, rolling over to face the taller nation.

"Actually, yeah, there is." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around the other nation.

"A-America-san! This is a violation of my personal space!" Japan struggled, trying to break free of the vice-like grasp.

"Japan, I have something I need to get off my chest."

Japan looked up at the blonde.

"I-I love you."

Before Japan could process what he had said, his lips were taken in a fiery, passionate kiss. He gasped, America taking the opportunity to invade his mouth, his tongue brushing against everything in reach. Japan struggled to get away, only causing the grip around his torso to tighten. When America finally broke for air, a thin strand of saliva still connected between their lips.

"Why would you do that?"

America just smiled. "I already said why. Because I love you."

He rolled over so that he was stratling Japan, kissing and sucking his neck.

"A-America-san, s-stop."

His pleas were ignored, the blonde moving lower until he was hovering above a pink nipple. He dragged his tongue over the hardened bud, causing the smaller nation to shudder, before taking it in his mouth, sucking while abusing the other with his fingers.

"Aahn! America-san, don't! N-no, stop, please!"

Japan had never been touched like this, or at all, really.

"No. Can't stop now." America murmured seductively against his tender skin, moving lower still, until he was hovering above his boxers.

Japan blushed ferociously at the blonde's lustful gaze. America trailed his fingers over the bulge, causing Japan to moan, quite loudly for him. America smirked, loving how the smaller nation responded to his touch.

HIS touch.

He gripped Japan's boxers, pulling them off quickly. Japan blushed even more, if that was at all possible. He didn't like being exposed at all. America ran his tongue along Japan's shaft painfully slow.

"America-san, what are you d-doing?"

"Making you feel good, Kiku."

Japan froze, the blonde had used his real name. No one used his real name. His thoughts were interrupted by warm breath on his erection.

"What are y-AAH!"

America took his entire member into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking. Japan's back arched, gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Ah~ ahn! N-no! America-san! S-stop! This is-aahn!"

Japan closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure the blonde was causing him to experience. America moaned, sending vibrations through the smaller nation's body. Japan felt a strange warmth knotted in his lower regions, feeling like it would burst at any minute.

"Aahn~ I-I feel-AAH!"

The knot unfurled as Japan came into America's expectant mouth, him swallowing every drop of his love's essence. He crawled back to Japan, claiming his lips again, making him taste himself. America broke the kiss, staring in admiration at the smaller nation panting and blushing below him.

"Hah~ hah~ that was-"

"Oh, Kiku. I'm not done yet." He smirked, taking off his own clothing.

He placed three fingers into Japan's half-open mouth. "Suck."

The smaller nation did as he was told, running his tongue across the digits. America moaned softly, removing the fingers to move them lower. He circled a finger around the entrance before plunging one in. Japan gasped at the new feeling, adjusting himself until another finger was added, then a third, stretching him as far as he could. America removed his fingers, eliciting a whine from Japan.

He looked at the blonde, who was waiting. "Do you want this? Do you want me, Kiku?"

"H-hai, I want you, America-san!"

"Then say it."

Japan stared in confusion. "Say what?"

"Say that you love me."

America grabbed the smaller nation's hips, brushing the tip of his erection against his entrance. "I won't help you until you admit it."

He brushed against his entrance again, making Japan moan wantonly. "Ah-AH! America-san~ I love you! Aishiteru!"

America smiled, fighting back tears as he grasped the other nation's hips, entering him slowly. Japan cried out in pain and surprise, clawing the bedsheets. America waited for the raven haired nation to adjust, being given a reassuring nod before pulling out and thrusting back in. The pace was slow at first, but increased overtime, their moans mingling together.

"Mmm~ Kiku~ you're so tight."

"Aahn~ feels-mmm!"

Japan wrapped his arms around America's neck, bringing them closer.

"Say my name."

"Ah~ America-san."

"No, Kiku. My real name."

"Alfred! Hah~"

Japan wrapped his legs around the larger nation's waist, pulling him in deeper.

"AAH! Right there, Alfred!"

He angled himself to hit the other's prostate with every thrust. Japan could feel the strange knotting feeling in his pelvis again.

"Ah~ Alfred, I'm going to-"

"Kiku, I'm close too."

The blonde thrusted three more times.

"AAH! ALFRED~"

"OH, KIKU~"

They came together, Japan's essence spraying against their chests, America's seed filling the other nation. America pulled out, collapsing next to Japan, kissing him as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"Kiku, you are my first. Am I yours?"

Japan nodded, snuggling closer to the blonde's chest. "Hai, Alfred-san. Was I good?"

America pulled Japan in for another kiss, this one innocent and sweet. "Are you kidding? You were amazing."

Japan yawned, relaxing in the arms of his new lover. America smiled, pulling the blankets over both of them.

"I love you, Kiku Honda."

"Aishiteru, Alfred Jones."

The two new found lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
